pennstatefandomcom-20200213-history
Student Life
The University's fight song is "Fight On, State," and other notable songs performed at public celebrations include the Penn State Alma Mater, "The Nittany Lion" and "Victory". Student Organization Penn State has 778 student organizations that are recognized at University Park as of Novemeber 2009.http://www.sa.psu.edu/usa/studentactivities/allrsos.asp Penn State has the largest Greek systems in the country, which 12% of the University Park population is affiliated with.http://live.psu.edu/story/9825 Satellite campuses has one Student Government, while University Park has multiple, one for each individual residence area, but the official on-campus resident Student Government is the Association of Residence Hall Students (ARHS).http://php.scripts.psu.edu/clubs/ARHS/index.php In additional to ad-hoc committess, students serve as chairs and directors for campus-wide functions. Penn State's student union building is the HUB-Robeson Center. Students are representended by one of the three different student governments, the University Park Undergraduate Association (UPUA), the Council of Commonwealth Student Governments (CCSG), and the Graduate Student Association (GSA). CCSG meets typically 3 times a semester at University Park, with two representatives from each commonwealth campus. The executive board of CCSG is made up of University Park students dedicated to the commonwealth ideal of "One university, geographically dispersed." The CCSG Central Staff, while located at the University Park Campus, have no jurisdiction over University Park students, and work solely for the benefit of commonwealth students. The Penn State Glee Club, founded in 1888, is the oldest student organization, it has a broad audience due to their annual spring break tower which lets them travel around the world. Penn State Thespians, theatre at University Park, founded in 1898, is the oldest continuously-active organization on campus. The Penn State Blue Band, founded in 1899, performs during halftime at the football games and other functions. Penn State has a national earned media attention due to Paranormal Research Society (PRS). The A&E Network has announced that it is developing a national reality series with group, called Paranormal State. Engineering groups include Formula SAE. A student run program in which undergraduate student design and build and INDY style race car every year using aerospace grade materials such as magnesium, titanium and carbon fiber. Media Penn State Live is the Official News Source of the University. The Daily Collegian is the student-run newspaper. Since the summer of 1996, the traditional paper publication has been supplemented by an online edition, The Digital Collegian.''The student-run organization for yearbooks is named ''La Vie. The student-run radio station is The LION 90.7 fm (WKPS-FM). It was founded in 1995 as a replacement for Penn States student radio station WDFM. It broadcasts from the ground floor of the HUB-Robeson. It serves the Penn State and State College communities with alternative music and talk programming, such as live coverage of home Penn State football games. The student-run humor magazine is Phroth.http://www.phroth.com/history/ Phroth writers and editors have became famous, such as, Julius J. Epstein, who wrote the screenplay for Casablanca and won three Academy Awards. Jimmy Dugan wrote for Saturday Evening Post, National Geopgraphic and The New York Times and Ronald Bonn was a producer with NBC Nightly News and CBS Evening News. The student-run life and style magazine is Valley.http://www.valleymagazinepsu.com/ Other Every February, students participate in the Penn State Dance Marathon (THON), student-run philanthropy, to help raise money for people with cancer through the Four Diamonds Fund. In 2007, THON was moved to the Bryce Jordan Center and now lasts 46 hours. In 2010, THON raised more than $7.83 million.http://pennstatehershey.org/web/fourdiamonds/home/giving/schoolevents Reference